Let the Games begin
by HDhayz13
Summary: What happens if Katniss ended up like Annie and lost her MIND! The capitol made it clear that the want her dead. The only thing is she is angry and mad at the capitol and will do anything to escape the cage that is her nation. Katniss faces not just the games but the whole nation. She must not just save herself, but everyone she loves and cares. Who will die or survive. will she?


Let the Games Begin

chapter 1

"Hey!" I called out. My sister, my little 12-year-old sister is walking up to her death and I maybe to.

"Prim! No, you can't take her!" I was running up to take her, but I never made it. "Oh this is getting interesting." Effie said. She was from the capitol. The one of many people who will be laughing at my little sister if she leaves me.

"Prim you are not going, I will not let them take you!" I screamed tears streaming from my eyes. She was the only thing I had left to hold on to after my father died then my mother. I would not let her go to the capitol and let them watch as she dies because of one rebellion 74 years ago! The capitol was evil they never feed us, or even help our sick. District 12 is the poorest of the districts or at least we think. I rip my way through the crowd to my sister. I would not let her go. I will not let her leave me. She is all I have left, and I am all she has left.

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I would leave her, but she will live. I would not but she will, or at least if she does not get picked. This killed me to leave her but she has barely had a life, and I was only 16. 16 years of life, and I would live with that. I turned to Prim and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Prim, I know I am all you have left but trust me on this. I will be ok. I will be fine. Mom said that I had to take care of you and this is me saying good-bye for a while. Gale will feed you and what ever happens... just promise me you will be ok... Ok?" I was choking up and I did not care, even with the TV's every where I did not care that I was crying in front of millions of people. This will be the last time I see my sister. This is last time I will talk to her, hear her voice, and this is the last time she will see me alive and in person.

"I promise, just try to win ok?" I nod and gave her a quick hug. I walked away and to the stage, the stage of death as we call it. I walk to Effie and her weird capitol look. She had on a pink hair wig and this skirt that looked like a huge ball of some sort. Her shirt was, well, a ... I don't know what the thing even looks like it's so weird! I am in just a simple blue dress that was my mothers, but now mine since she is dead. The Hunger games is the one month of the year every thing is silent. The Hunger Games is a live TV show where the kids between the ages of 12-18 are sent to an arena where they fight to the death. The Last one who is not dead wins. The winner is showered in wealth and fame. This is the price we had to pay for rebelling.

"looks like we have a volunteer! Oh how sweet! I bet my little buttons that was your little sister. Such a sacrifice unneeded. I mean you are just going to die." Effie laughed after she said that. I just wanted to rip her little perfect head off and throw it into a roaring red blaze of a fire! I snorted at that.

"Ok whats your name girl?" Effie said.

"Katniss Everdeen." I said it without hesitation, But anger was in those words a lot of anger. I gritted my teeth as Effie talked more and more about how my name was the worst name ever and how I should change my name. After she mentioned my father I was just done and about to scream my head off.

"Oh Shut Up! You, you capitol person, you killer!" I had so much anger in my voice. They were taking me from my family or what was left of it. They were leaving Prim without a sister who can take care of her. I was done with the capitol! I was ready to just, just... kill them all. The peacekeepers rushed over to me to hold me back, but I had already calmed down and as still as I could.

"Well, lets just get on with this, I still can't believe she is not dead already I mean look at her she is just skin and bones, anyway time to pick the boys tribute!" Effie sounded excited, I guess she was, she would be watching us die soon anyway. It just is so wrong for her to act this way, it's rode, it's mean, and it's her way of having fun. Watching people die on TV every year and laugh at them, bet on the tribute you think is going to win. They call us tributes because we are the payment of peace here, and if we don't well lets just say district 13 is a very good example. Effie put her hand in the boys ball of names. She pulled a slip out and straightened it out and read the name.

"Peeta Mellark!" Oh no, not him not him! He was the boy that helped me after my father died and my mother. I could not find anything to hunt and I was trying to sell our old baby clothes to get some money to buy food, but I came out with not even a penny or a rabbit. That was all week and Prim and me were starving. I was looking through trash cans I was so hungry. I had come to the backers shop in town and I was looking for any food in the trash can. The owners wife came out yelling at me to get away and I did, but I had no more strength to go home My sister was going to die on my hands. Then there was yelling inside the shop. The bakers son came out with burnt bread, and he saw me. He looked kind and sweet, but I had no idea that he would give me the bread. He tossed the beard to me but before he made sure no one was looking after that he went back inside. I never thought I would see him again, I never saw him in school or noticed him in the black market. I came back to the present, but what was so great about it?

"Well thats it ever body! I hope you have a great worthless day and make sure you mine lots of cole! May the odds be ever in your favor!" She laughed as she finished. I growled at her. She was worse than anybody I have ever met no wonder ever one hates her so much she is such a ruthless crabby old women!

"Oh I hope you start digging cole and get blown to bits, and then they will have nothing to barry the old hag they called Effie thats was the most selfish person the world has ever known!" I scream at her. I had peacekeepers holding my arms to keep me from killing Effie. I wish they would all disappear, and then Effie would get it, oh she would get it worse then she ever thought!

"Take her to the train know, I don't want to ridding with her, she seems a bight... nasty at the moment. Anyway take her out of sights." Effie was selfish alright. I was kicking and screaming as they pulled me out. I was screaming for my mom, my dad, and Prim. Oh Prim, what was she doing now? I hope she is alright, She will be seeing me die in a few days and so will Gale. I would soon be with my mom and dad, but I would have died the way I would not have wanted. Prim would be alright I thought to myself. Gale would not let them kill her, and he would not let her starve. I would see her again, and I hope for her sake not so soon.

"LET ME GO!" I was still screaming and kicking at the train, and this was being filmed and shown an TV every where. They would think I am weak for crying, but strong for defining the capitol. I would be punished for this, but in the games not yet but in the games.

"Let me go! Do not put me on that train or I will kill both of you and I can!" I screamed this is what they want right? A girl gone crazy because they are taking her away from what she has known her whole life just to kill her in the end. I remember the last words my sister said to me. 'I promise, just try to win.' I replayed those words in my head. I would not win, I never had a chance not know not ever. I Kicked the peacekeeper in the face and I punched the other in the gut, but I am sure it hurt me more than it ever hurt them.

"You better calm down girl, or you will be put to sleep for awhile." I did not take those words into consideration. I still fought like a wild dog, and I well... the peacekeeper never put me asleep, but he sure was thinking about it. The train was a capitol train and you could tell. It had chandlers and gold silver ware and plates, the chairs felt like velvet. The food was towered high and put out on plates. The were stacked up like a mountain. The only problem was my room. They put me in a steel room with no window and just with a bed and a bathroom, but the bathroom was a capitol bathroom. The shower had hot water and a million buttons for different modes and same with the bath tub. The room had carpet. The bed was also very nice. Its was made and had four pillows on it. It was small but it reminded me of home. I was done screaming and kicking but not done crying. I cried for my house, I cried for my mom, I cried for my dad, and most of all I cried for Primrose. I see her beautiful face in my eyes. She was as lovely as the flower she was named after. Her blues shine brightly and her face has a smile on it. She never smiles but I like to image that she does. I was not like her. She looked a lot like my mom, but I looked like my dad. I had the same gray eyes as him, same dark brown hair, same face, same pale color, and same curly hair. My mother always thought I was a Everdeen and not a Hunter like her. I wish I was. My mother was not born in the seam. She was a market women. She worked at her family's herb store. Thats were she first my dad. She must have loved him to leave her home and family to live in the seam. We loved him and now he is gone. Blown to bits in the mine. There was nothing left the barry. My mother died of starvation. She never ate after dad died. She just sat there. One day she was gone, out of our lives forever. We do not blame here, but we wish she was still with us and right now maybe I would not be either, but I was in this train right now heading to the capitol farther and farther away from my family. The door creaked open to my left.

"Dinners ready if you want to come." It was Peeta. I Look at him and nod. I get up and brush my hair with my fingers and wip my cheeks whitch are streaked with tears. My eyes are red and puffy, but I was ok for dinner.

"Yes I would love to, any way what are we having?" I ask him

"I do not know, but its something fancy. It has to be its capitol food. I wish I was home though, and I am guessing you do to." He looked me over as he said that. He was right. The food was fancy. It was lobster with shrimp, and this lamb stew thats yummy! I had eaten almost everything and my stomach could not eat another bit, when Effie hopped in. When her eyes saw me she frowned.

"What is she doing here?" There was something in her tone that was not just angry but just plain out mad. I snorted at her.

"What do you think? I am having a yummy dinner." Peeta laughed at us, but then he saw our stern faces and sunk back into his chair.

"Well I do not eat with district people, and I will never eat with a cry baby, pig, ugly, girl like you!" I lost it. I lunged at her. She never saw it coming when it happened and neither did I.


End file.
